


Iniquitous Obstruction

by ColdCombatant



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abomination, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Bitter, Conflict, Confusion, Deception, Energon, Eventual Relationships, Eventual friends, Explosions, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Insanity, Kidnapping, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Secret Relationship, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Sparring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Training, Transformer Sparklings, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, hostage, hostility, personality change, pity, prisoner, unnatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Optimus is stuck with a horrific burden, an abomination of a Cybertronian in which he himself helped create. He struggles to figure out why Megatron hasn't exterminated them both. Can his loyal Autobot comrades cope without their beloved Prime? And what further intentions does the Decepticon Warlord have for not snuffing his spark when given the chance?





	1. A Peaceful Disgrace

  
Steady, unblinking blue optics stared blankly at a wall, endless thoughts racing through the Autobots processor whilst he stood as still as the cold surface his gaze was currently fixated upon. He was no longer able to keep track of how much time had passed since the first day he had arrived and was forced to stay in this dreadful room. He also wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to endure this life before getting away from here. Away from the Decepticons. _From Megatron._  
  
Optimus refocused his vision, scanning over the multiple failed attempts at escape from the prison-like room. Large dents, scratches, burn marks and energon stains were plastered all around the walls, including the ceiling and floor. Unfortunately, all to no avail. He felt his patience, dignity and pride all begin to fade further and further into a black abyss as the cycles continued on endlessly.  
  
And that abyss only increased in size.  
  
It seemingly begun to overtake the Primes once generous, noble and friendly spark into something much more venomous. There were times Optimus hardly recognized himself, for such a overwhelming bitter malevolence had formed in the middle of his chassis, and it refused to leave. That resentment only encompassed the black abyss of hidden emotions, smothering the good in his spark and left the Prime nearly malfunctioning at times.  
  
Like a virus; the longer he stayed the worse it got and it spread more rapidly than wildfire. The Autobot's digits curled themselves tightly into fists, gears whirring as his stilled body was suddenly brought to life. One of Optimus' arms swung forwards, fist colliding with the wall and creating yet another indentation on the metal surface. The abrupt noise rung through the mechs audial receptors, and immediately a numb pain laced throughout his trembling forearm.  
  
Another noise breached through the subtle ringing in his processor, and Optimus' helm turned towards the source. There on his berth shifting uncontrollably in recharge lay the tiny, disgraceful abomination of a Cybertronian. An abomination which he helped create. The Autobots' gaze narrowed, and he removed his fist from the dented space in the wall and began making his way slowly over to his sparkling—no.  
  
The _creature_ he was  _stuck_ with.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Megatrons features formed a minuscule frown of an indescribable emotion as he watched the Autobot through the surveillance cameras he had installed in his room. After Optimus had hit the wall and proceeded to approach his recharging sparkling with movements similar to a predator stalking his prey, he heard his medics vocalizer break through the silence which flowed in the room for a long moment.  
  
"Uhh.. Lord Megatron, I think we sho—"  
  
"Report." He interrupted whatever Knock Out was about to say, crimson optics still locked on the screen displaying the Autobots' room as he awaited response.  
  
Knock Out frowned as he was abruptly cut off by the larger mech, though he didn't comment on it and simply took a glance down at the datapad in his servo. "Well... despite the fact that it was impossible for a _Predacon_ and an _Autobot_ to create a sparkling, and that it's genes and frame have never before been seen or recorded in any history that I know of —it's perfectly healthy besides the random..  _shakes_. Of course, as it grows I will need to run more tests in the future to assure that stays correct."   
  
"Understood. You are dismissed." Megatron rumbles when Knock Out finishes talking, never once peeling his optics away from the screen.  
  
The red bot appears as if he's going to protest, or perhaps say something else judging by how his mouth temporarily opened then clamped shut. Wisely, he simply nodded and backed off, exiting the Warlords' quarters without another word and left Megatron alone to continue watching Optimus silently.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Not once in a trillion vorns Optimus ever considered himself to truly  _hate_ something so passionately. He was a Prime, and such a harsh feeling towards another life source was simply not in his system. Not even for Megatron. But this sparkling came pretty fragging close to being the first. The Autobots pedesteps echoed in the silent room, coming to a halt in front of the large berth the Warlord provided as he stared down at the small life form twitching involuntarily.  
  
Nothing in any ancient history books or some old bots knowledge could ever explain how this... _thing_  was conceived. It was unlike anything Optimus had ever seen, carrying different qualities from both his physique and that wretched Predaking's. From birth he assumed it offlined, the creature didn't emit the slightest noise. In fact, the only thing suggesting it even sustained life would be the random jerks of its tiny limbs on occasion. If he didn't know any better, Optimus would've classified them as what the humans called a seizure.  
  
From what little he knew about sparkling's, along with some information about Earth's creatures and what they would call babies, instantly there is a bond between them and mother, or in his case, carrier, Optimus did not feel such a bond they spoke of. And he wasn't sure if _it_ did either.  _It_ , was all he could call the sparkling, for he hadn't bothered to properly name the thing. Yet.  
  
Optimus lowered himself to sit on the berth, squinted gaze glaring down at the little life still deep in recharge and shaking mere servo lengths away from his side. He was somewhat surprised the sparkling did not fret or cry from not being secured in it's carriers arms, or be cradled at nighttime to assure its own safety. No, this thing was already independent and it hadn't been but a few cycles since it's birth.  
  
If it hadn't been for the sparkling, Optimus could've continued to work on his plan to eventually escape. Then again, thanks to it, Megatron oddly enough put a halt on their interfacing sessions, giving the Autobots processor and body a time to finally rest and heal. He partially wondered how long that would last. Optimus was almost certain the Warlord was going to offline it as soon as it was born, but once Megatron first found out, there was a glint in his optics the Autobot had yet to distinguish.  
  
"Why did he let you live?" Optimus breathed out in silent questioning.  
  
_Why did I let you live?_  No matter how much animosity, disgust, confusion, and rage the Autobot felt towards the burden he was now stuck with, he just couldn't bring himself to kill the thing. Maybe he did feel some sort of bond after all. His plan of escaping was already difficult, but with the hassle of having to save not only himself, but a sparkling too, now that brought his chances to near impossible.   
  
He did not want it. He didn't ask for it. It was unnatural, but still a sparkling. An unidentified geno, a new physique, a new life. Yet still a sparkling. _His_ sparkling. Optimus reached out a single servo, allowing one digit to run down the curve of one of its horns on its small crested helm. Immediately it's trembling frame stopped, and it made a small peep at the touch, remaining deep in recharge, more peacefully now that the presence of its carrier was stronger with the closer proximity.  
  
_"Recharge peacefully while you can, you Primus-forsaken pitspawn. I sense a complicated future ahead for us both."_


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good amount of the story is Prologue to the first chapter, how everything came to be as it is.

**Prologue**  
_...Many cycles ago..._

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus commanded over his comn-link to his teammates, dodging a blast from one of the many Vehicons shooting in his direction.  
  
"You have no right to give us orders you—"  
  
"Sentinel, there's no time for petty arguments." Ultra Magnus interrupted the other mech. "Optimus Prime is right, there are too many Decepticons. Mission abort, back to the ship at once."  
  
Having confirmation from their superior, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots switched to defensive combat tactics while making their way back to the ship. In the midst of dodging an array of bullets, Bumblebee got clipped on the side of his chassis just inches away from his spark chamber, causing the little yellow bot to go flying backwards and colliding against some boulders out of sight.  
  
"Don't worry little buddy! I got 'cha!" Bulkhead shouted, immediately turning his path away from the ship to go after Bee.   
  
"Get back here and go to the ship you overgrown glitch!" Sentinel Prime yelled at the green mech, using his shield to smack one of the 'Cons backwards.

"We're not leaving Bumblebee!" Bulkhead snapped right back at him and continued to run in the direction his friend disappeared in.  
  
"You dare disobey a direct order! I'll have you—" The blue Prime began but was once again interrupted.  
  
"Sentinel. Don't worry, Bulkhead will retreat now. I'll get Bumblebee." Optimus stated, and without waiting for confirmation from the others sprinted towards the pile of boulders Bee crashed in.  
  
"Agh you insubordinate malfunctions, don't you realize we have no time!" Sentinel shouted as Bulkhead ran after the red and blue mech.  
  
"Autobots, the Decepticons have damaged our ships left flank and more attacks are pouring in. Everyone get in the ship _now!_ " Ultra Magnus ordered as the crafts engine began rumbling, thrusters shifting and flames shooting out as it readied for take off.  
  
Optimus quickly evaded multiple bullets and blasters, hurdling over a large pile of broken boulders into a ditch where he saw Bumblebee laying motionless. The large Autobot gently grabbed the smaller mech, hauling him out from underneath the crumbling rocks and began climbing back up the steep pit to bring him to the safety of the ship. He glanced upwards to see Bulkhead at the edge of the ditch, and his optics flashed with surprise.  
  
"Bulkhead! I told you to return to the ship." Optimus said.  
  
"Bumblebee didn't leave me, and I'm not gonna leave him, friends don't do that." He said, colliding his fists together.  
  
A small smile formed upon Optimus' facial features at Bulkhead's sincerity, but the expression quickly disappeared once one of his pedes slipped on an unstable rock, causing his entire body to begin plummeting downwards into the deep ditch. Acting on complete instinct, he expeditiously shifted an unconscious Bumblebee in his servos and hurled him in the opposite direction with every ounce of his strength.  
  
Bulkhead caught the little yellow form in mid-air, astonished he didn't fall in the ditch he knew very well would take a long time for a bot like himself to crawl out of. The happiness was only temporary, for the ground began shaking in a way which the humans would describe as an Earthquake. The audible clanks of Optimus' body colliding with the bottom of the pit was bad enough, but to see multiple giant boulders collapse on top of his frame along with a swarm of Decepticons from the opposite direction was just horrifying.   
  
"To the ship now!" Sentinel yelled, snatching one of the wreckers arms in his servo as he yanked him towards the departing aircraft.  
  
"Wait no! Boss' bot is underneath there!" Bulkhead said, turning to peer at the 'Cons who were getting closer by the nanoklik.  
  
Sentinel's helm briefly shifted in the direction of the pit where Optimus had fallen, and his optics narrowed.  
  
"I'll get him. Bumblebee was retrieved, you get back there, now!"  
  
Bulkheads mouth opened, and whatever he was going to say was silenced by a blaster nearly shooting his helm off, and the roaring engine of the ship growing increasingly louder. He gave the other Prime a quick nod of his helm, holding his unconscious friend tightly and ran for the ship. Sentinel watched the Autobot board, and turned again to see the cluster of approaching Decepticons within shooting range along with some advancing from the air and froze.  
  
The blue Autobot turned away from the ditch of boulders, transforming into vehicle mode and speeding to the ship. As soon as his pedes reached the lower entrance, the aircraft took flight and immediately set into hyper speed, disappearing away from the scene of a mass group of Decepticons.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Autobot cowards! They are not worthy to face the wrath of our outstanding, glorious leader Megatron!" Lugnut ranted, transforming in the air and landing upon the rocky surface less than gracefully.

Starscream transformed right after him, landing much more quietly next to the 'Cons larger mass and rolled his optics at his statement. He picked up a very faint signal nearby, and motioned for Lugnut to follow with one servo as he made his way over to the source.   
  
"There's a signal coming from underneath those rocks, move them out of the way but careful for what's underneath." He instructed.   
  
The gargantuan Decepticon moved forwards, sliding down the incline and begun smashing and throwing the enormous rocks out of the way. Eventually he uncovered a dented red and blue figure which Starscream quickly recognized.  
  
"Oh? Look what we have here." He said, a small grin spreading across his features.  
  
Lugnut held the Autobot up with one servo, disgust written all over his single-optic face. "Autobot scum! I shall dispose of this dis—"  
  
"Wait." Starscream cut him off, flying down the ditch to stand in front of the larger mech holding up Prime who appeared to be knocked into a stasis from the impact of the heavy rocks. His optics narrowed, if he brought Optimus to Megatron, surely that would help sever the broken trust and loyalty he had yet to repair with him. An Autobot prisoner, surely the Warlord would appreciate it, and soon enough he would find away to finally offline him and take over the Decepticons for himself.  
  
"Keep him. Megatron might have use of an Autobot prisoner for intel or  _other_ purposes." Starscream added with a short chuckle.  
  
"Yes, yes!" Lugnut began again. "Our great and powerful leader will find use to anything he pleases because he is Megatron! O' mighty w—"  
  
"Silence you incompetent fool! Just hurry up bring the Autobot with." Starscream snapped in an irritated tone, transforming and flying back to the awaiting ship.  
  
_"Starscream, report."_ Megatrons voice sounded over his comn-link.  
  
_"Vehicons are collecting the energon detected on this planet, however it got here. Autobots retreated, their ship and some members sustained damages and there's one other thing I'm sure you'll find... intriguing my Lord."_  
  
_"Oh?"_ The Warlord questioned, a hint of sarcastic curiosity held within his voice as if he failed to believe Starscream.  
  
_"It's better you see for your own optics."_   Without elaborating, Starscream ended the call.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Optimus wasn't sure if it was his aching joints that woke him, or the uncomfortable feeling that someone or something was _watching_ him. Perhaps a little bit of both. A dreadful processor ache throbbed at his helm, making his vision fuzzy and unfocused. Optimus blinked harshly multiple times, finally taking his surroundings into consideration which was followed by a confused frown.  
  
He didn't recognize where he was. Optimus took a moment to remember what happened last. He helped rescue Bumblebee, the ground caved in underneath his pedes, a bunch of heavy rocks fell on his frame and he was knocked out. But that still didn't explain why he couldn't distinguish this dark room he was currently held within.  
  
Unless..  
  
His team left him.  
  
And now he was somewhere unknown, taken in by Primus knows who.  
  
A small feeling of dread begun creeping its way up Optimus' spinal plating. They wouldn't do that, leave him. Would they? He would expect something like that from the Decepticons, maybe even from organics on planet Earth. But Autobots, leaving behind a teammate hurt and in danger, on _purpose?_ There had to be a logical explanation, some crazy, random reason why and how that happened to him.  
  
Bulkhead surely would never do such a thing, Bumblebee was injured, the rest had returned to the departing ship and that left only one mech. Sentinel. Optimus' spark felt heavy in his chassis'. Sure the mech had his rough edges, and that grudge he would never let go because of what happened to Elita-One, but Sentinel was no _bad_ mech. At least, not bad enough to leave an old friend to offline and rust underneath a ton of rocks on an unknown planet.   
  
Or was he?   
  
Optimus' shoulders sank. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt as if he deserved it. He let their friend die. It was his fault she was gone. He repeated that over and over again into his processor, until the pain not only from his frame but from the guilt ached over his entire body. It took Optimus this long to register he was not able to move his arms. Stasis cuffs? And ones this powerful, that could only leave one guess..  
  
The Decepticons.  
  
Suddenly alert, Optimus' gaze flicked around, desperately searching for anything that could bring him some sort of comfort. Though there was nothing soothing about his current location. It was a cold, dark room with absolutely nothing in it. The only light was the one coming from the hallway that he could see between the bars. Obviously a cell or hanger of some sort.  
  
"Right this way, my Liege." A dreadfully snarky and familiar voice echoed through the silence.   
  
Optimus froze. That was unmistakably Starscream. Tension rippled throughout his body, and he strained against the cuffs to the point Optimus wouldn't be surprised if his arms disconnected from his shoulder joints. Part of him wanted to assume he went offline in battle, and this was some sort of wretched nightmare. Another part of him went cold with the fear of unknowing.  
  
If they didn't offline him when they had the obvious chance, what did they want?  
  
As the audible pedesteps became louder, Optimus snapped his battlemask over his features and vented roughly. He forced his body to stay still, tucking his EM field as close to his own frame as possible. When the shadows around the corner disappeared only to be replaced by the real figures, he bit down the small trickle of fear that was working its way up his spine again.  
  
Starscream appeared, a small mischievous smirk locked on his features. Following after him was the huge figure of Megatron, and last but not least the slender bot, Soundwave. Panic begun rousing in the Autobot, churning his tanks to the point where he felt sick with fear. He wasn't about to let any of them know that. Optimus gave them all a harsh frown, blue hues glinting with uncertainty and defiance.    
  
"My _my_." Megatrons' voice rumbled as he approached the cell, fixating his merciless crimson stare on the Autobot prisoner. "You were right, Starscream. This was not what I was expecting."  
  
The Warlord lifted a single servo, gesturing towards the cell door with a simple waving motion. Soundwave stepped forth, entering the code and soon after the door slid open. Optimus' spark begun pounding in his chassis again, and he shifted uncomfortably as all three mechs stepped inside the cell and stood before him. Swallowing down the lump of fear in the back of his throat, he slid off his mask and spoke up.  
  
"What do you want?" Optimus demanded, thanking Primus his voice didn't shake or crack.  
  
There was a snort of amusement coming from Megatron, and he raised an optic ridge. What was funny? He was abandoned while saving a dear friend, buried underneath a slag-ton of rocks and now in stasis-cuffs at the mercy of the Decepticons? There was absolutely nothing amusing about this situation. Anger surged through Optimus' body, causing his limbs to twitch and teeth to grit together.  
  
"Want?" Megatron repeated. "You act like we _planned_ to capture you, Autobot. Call it an unusual find, you could say." He chuckled, though no part of his face suggested any humor.  
  
"My _name_ , is Optimus Prime." Optimus growled out.  
  
"Perhaps I was wrong, this Autobot surely cannot serve us any good. Shall I eliminate?" Starscream suggested, lifting an arm while his weapons system activated, pointing directly towards Optimus' helm.  
  
Megatrons' optics narrowed, and that same moment Optimus felt the energon in his body freeze. This was it. This was going to be how he went out, in the hands of Decepticons, captured, because he was left on the battlefield by the one whom he used to call his friend. Again, there was that overwhelming guilt. He deserved it, Elita-One suffered way more than he was going to now. Optimus lowered his optics to the floor, waiting.  
  
_"No."_   Megatron said.  
  
The simple command, Megatrons tone of voice, Optimus didn't know what to make of it. His helm snapped up in utter confusion, and he flicked his widened optics up to the Warlord. Megatron just said no to ending his life right then and there. He had no idea why, or what Megatrons' future intentions were, but all Optimus knew is that he grew more and more uneasy by the nanoklik underneath the Warlords intense, contemplating stare.   
  
"Take him to Knock Out." Megatron commanded, without another word turned and exited the cell, walking away to wherever he was going.  
  
Optimus heard Starscream scoff, lowering his weapons and moving forwards to him. The Seeker snatched Optimus by his forearms, yanking him roughly to his pedes with an insult he didn't pay any attention to. Optimus couldn't even focus on the physical world, for his processor was still in a million places because of what just happened. Why did Megatron spare his life? How was he going to get out of here? Were there other Autobot prisoners he had yet to discover?  
  
Something told Optimus' he might've been better off offlined. 

 


	3. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus meets the one and only, Knock Out.

  
Optimus cautiously followed a fast-walking Starscream down the halls of the enormous Decepticon ship. He felt quite uncomfortable with Soundwave trailing them so silently; the mech was unbelievably quiet, Optimus had almost forgotten multiple times he was accompanying them until he peeped backwards over his shoulder amour at the skinny bot. With that visor, Soundwave could've been staring at anything from his antennae, to his aft, to his pedes, and Optimus would have absolutely no idea.  
  
The thought alone made him shutter, but Soundwave wasn't nearly as disturbing as the occasional Vehicon worker or guard they passed. Optimus was very well-aware of the multiple sets of primarily crimson optics staring him down so immensely he thought his plating would melt. Some appeared hostile, some confused, some interested. A bit _too_ interested for the Autobots liking.  
  
The trio made their way into a somewhat narrow corridor that opened into a large entrance he guessed was the Medical bay. Optimus was just glad it wasn't as dark or gloomy looking as the cell they previously put him in. As the doors slid open, he was quite baffled to see how organized and well put everything was, even the layout was appealing. Optimus would've never guessed such coming from the 'Cons.  
  
His optics flicked across the room to a bright red and white form, some tubes filled with liquid placed in the mechs servos. When the bot turned and saw them, he made a funny noise that Optimus couldn't distinguish before setting down the tubes and making his way over to them. An optic ridge raised on the Autobots features as the assumed Doctor made his approach.  
  
"Commander Starscream." The red mech said, folding his servos together as he came to a stop in front of the trio. Though he addressed the Seeker, his deep crimson optics focused immediately on Optimus. "What a surprise."  Optimus couldn't tell if the Doctor was being sarcastic, or if that was just his natural voice.  
  
"Lord Megatron has decided to keep this Autobot prisoner alive, and has instructed you are to look him over and do necessary repairs. Soundwave, assure there are extra guards at the door in case our prisoner tries to escape." Starscream said, his voice having a hint of growl to it as he glared at Optimus briefly, though the expression was soon replaced with a more dark one as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Our Liege obviously has a reason for keeping him, so do us a favor Knock Out, and make him pretty."  
  
With a simple gesture of his servo, Starscream turned and headed out of the Medical bay. Knock Out? That was the Doctors name huh. Optimus felt Soundwave move closely behind him, and his frame instinctively tensed. The slender mech unlocked the stasis cuffs and took them off, much more gently than he would've expected. Optimus had almost forgotten how much his arms ached, and when the cuffs came off there was a small moment of relief.  
  
Optimus half turned his body slowly, flicking his optics down to look at the shorter and slimmer Decepticon Communications Chief. Soundwave simply stood still, helm tilted slightly backwards as he faced the Autobot. Optimus guessed he was taking a minute to assure he wouldn't try to escape right then and there. He was no fool, he wouldn't attempt escape. At least not now.  
  
Soundwave was thin and petite sure, but he was a deadly force to be reckoned with, Optimus knew for a fact. Along with Starscream and a slag-ton of Vehicons nearby, only an idiot would jump at the first chance to leave. He needed to furthermore evaluate the outcome, get familiar with his surroundings, find opportunities and use them. Optimus would not be a prisoner forever, he would find a way out. Somehow.  
  
Seemingly satisfied with Optimus' decision, Soundwave turned sharply, following after the Seeker without a single word, like usual. Optimus in-vented slowly as the doors to the Bay closed, and just like that he was completely alone with a mech he didn't know a damn thing about. The red bot quirked an optic ridge at Optimus curiously.  
  
"Make you pretty?" Knock Out repeated with a small frown. "That won't be difficult at all." He commented with a single chuff of amusement, and Optimus felt embarrassment burn his antennas hot.  
  
"This way, Autobot." The Doctor made a gesture with a single servo, beginning to make his way across the room.  
  
"My name, is _Optimus Prime_." Optimus said firmly. He was already fed up of the way Starscream rudely spat the Autobot name at him. No, this mech did not say it in a way which would be perceived as insulting, but hearing the word so many times out of Starscream's mouth in the past cycle, anyone saying it instantly irritated him.  
  
He watched the red mech pause mid-step, and turn to peer at Optimus through slightly wider, deep crimson optics. "A Prime huh? Now what the pit could've happened that you end up here like this?"   
  
_Abandoned_. _Left for scrap._ Optimus wanted to say, but remained quiet and fixed the harshest glare he could muster at the Doctor.  
  
Knock Out apparently got the point, and simply made a humming noise. "Very well. This way, _Optimus_."   
  
Optimus blinked a few times. That was it? No threatening phrases, creepy comments, hostile actions? Just an agreement? This bot was weird, he wasn't like the rest of the Decepticons. At least, not the ones that he knew. Optimus found his pedes moving in the direction after Knock Out. Not like he had a choice, it would be stupid to refuse medical help, especially after a slag-ton of rocks fell on him.  
  
He knew some of his systems were damaged, but Optimus had been so focused on everything happening, he blocked out the numbing pain his frame felt. It all came crashing down in the short walk it took for him to get across the room. Optimus didn't even realize he was limping until now, and that a small trail of bright blue of his own energon had been dripping from a wound. Guess it took actually being in a medical bay to realize he indeed sustained a good amount of damage.  
  
"Sit down, I need to do a quick scan." Knock Out instructed while gathering a few tools.  
  
Optimus would normally rebuttal from being bossed around so easily, but this time he silently obeyed and seated himself on the med berth nearby. He watched Knock Out through narrowed optics, trying to get a better understanding of this particular mech. There were no scars, no dents- not any type blemishes were on his frame whatsoever. Sure he was a medic, but Primus, even _Ratchet_ had some visible flaws.  
  
Knock Out was just clean? And _...shiny_ , to simply put it. He also didn't appear to have the same mean-spirited and aggressive demeanor as the other Decepticons. Maybe, just maybe, there was a _tiny_ possibility he could become acquaintances with this mech in the future. Who knows, he might even aid his escape, if he played his cards right. Optimus didn't realize he was practically murdering the Doctor with his optics, and quickly averted his gaze when he noticed the mech standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Aren't you going to scan me?" Optimus asked curiously.  
  
"I already did." Knock Out replied, a small grin appearing on his face.   
  
"Oh I see-" Optimus felt that same prickle of embarrassment flood through his frame as he did earlier. He had been so lost in thought he didn't even pay attention.   
  
"Do not look so ashamed Autob-Optimus, you are one of many to bask in my.. _exterior_." Knock Out explained, a tiny quirk of his lips followed suit. Optimus wasn't sure if he was just being sarcastic or if there was some hidden innuendo in that phrase, but he wasn't going to bother to find out. Sure the Doctor wasn't _ugly ,_ in fact, this mech was quite appealing to the optic, but that didn't mean he was going to flirt with him.  
  
Knock Out continued before he could even think of a response, anyways. "Your vitals are stable, most of your injuries are a simple repair, just minor circuitry damage and a bit of lost energon, nothing impossible to fix. Let's get started, hm?"  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
It was a quiet few breems of repairs and mending. Optimus avoided the small talk Knock Out tried to begin by answering each of his questions with a _'yes'_ or _'no'_ , not giving any further elaboration to start a conversation. He didn't intend to be rude, after all it seemed the Doctor out of the other Decepticons would be Optimus' only chance at having an ally here, he simply just wasn't in a talkative mood. Thankfully, Knock Out didn't seem to mind.  
  
The Doctor had contacted Starscream a little bit ago, informing the Seeker that they were nearly finished here and that he could come and retrieve Optimus soon. Now that all his wounds had been repaired, the final procedure was to make him _'pretty'_ like Starscream had instructed in a quite creepy way. Which to Knock Out, meant a good plating wax and revamp.  
  
Optimus didn't appose to it, like he had a choice anyways. In fact he felt himself quite enjoying watching Knock Out buff every scrape and scratch on his frame to utter perfection. He was obviously a pro at it, given his own shiny plating. The red and white mechs' features were shifted in complete concentration, it was pretty amusing. Though the small amount of humor died when a tingling sensation passed through Optimus' frame, causing him to involuntarily shutter and jerk his helm away.  
  
Knock Out switched off the buffing, arching a single optic ridge at him. "Okaay, antennas off limits." He chuckled when Optimus looked away.  
  
The sound of the doors opening caused both mechs to turn their helms towards the source. Starscream appeared, followed by Soundwave as he briskly walked across the room, his bright crimson optics moved across every inch of the Autobots' body, far longer than Optimus' would've liked. He frowned when Starscream dare step closer, and Optimus suppressed the urge to backhand the mech across the face when one of his digits ran across the freshly waxed finish on his chest.   
  
"Very good job, Knock Out." Starscream smirked, "Soundwave, cuff him and let's go."  
  
Optimus flicked his gaze over to Soundwaves visor, he deeply wondered what the mechs expression would be like right now. His slender form moved behind the med berth, locking the stasis cuffs on for the second time. Optimus groaned inwardly, the old soreness in his arms returning from the action, but not nearly as bad as earlier thanks to Knock Out. As he was guided to stand up and follow Starscream once again, Optimus turned his helm to peer back at the medic who was watching them leave silently with a curious expression.  
  
"Thank you." He mumbled genuinely. Thanking a Decepticon, Primus, that's something he never imagined doing in a million stellar cycles.   
  
Knock Out look relatively surprised at his gratitude, but didn't have time for response because he was ushered out the door by Starscream rudely. Hopefully he'd be back to see him again on better terms, and perhaps converse.   
  
It was a long walk to the next destination, the ship was fragging enormous. If Optimus was to ever try to escape anytime soon he would need a miracle. The reality of him being stuck here set in further, and it weighed him down with mixed emotions and exhaustion to the point where his shoulders slumped and he was dragging his pedes on the floor with each and every step.   
  
"Walk faster, Autobot! I've got energon mines to attend to!" Starscream shouted, yanking him by one of his bound arms. The surprisingly rough action caught Optimus off guard, along with his dragging-footed movements caused him to stumble suddenly forwards. He would've collided directly into Starscream and squash the Seeker underneath his frame had it not been for Soundwaves' quick actions.   
  
The Communications Chiefs' tentacles extended forwards, snatching Optimus' frame from falling on Starscream and pulling him back into a stable stance with ease. Optimus was surprised and somewhat alarmed at how much power Soundwave upheld in those simple, thin extra limbs. If he could redirect a mech of his size so expeditiously and without a problem, Optimus would definitely need to be careful with his escape attempts if he was around.  
  
There was an evident fear in Starscream's optics, everything had happened so fast and he was just moments away from being squashed underneath Optimus he barely had time to register what just happened. What a coward. When it set in, he stood back up to his full height after shrinking down and glared at him.  
  
"Errrgh, watch it you clumsy glitch!" Starscream snapped, a servo swinging forwards as his clawed digits raked across the side of Optimus' face.   
  
Optimus groaned, turning his helm away briefly as the entire left side of his face stung with the blow. Energon leaked down his features from the scratch, dripping on his neck cables and down his windshield slowly. Primus, and he just left the med bay. Everything in Optimus wanted to kick Starscream in the stomach and break his helm into the metal floor, but what happened next he couldn't even have guessed.   
  
Soundwave stepped in front of him, blocking Starscream from any further attacks. Optimus' optics widened and he watched Starscream's physique tense with the Communications Chiefs action. The Seekers crimson glare shot from Soundwave, to Optimus, and back again a few times before he grumbled.   
  
"...Yes.. Soundwave you're right. Megatron will not be pleased if I cause unnecessary harm to his..prisoner. Let us continue." He muttered, beginning to walk again, a little more cautiously this time.  
  
Soundwave turned, looking up at Optimus-well he assumed he looked at him judging from the way his visor was tilted up in his direction. Optimus gave a small nod of his helm, a silent gratitude to the slender bot. Soundwave nodded stiffly back, one of the only actions besides walking and working Optimus ever saw him do. He walked after Starscream again, ignoring the sting right next to his optic.  
  
When Starscream finally came to a stop in front of the door, he opened it and stood to the side, face still twisted in a glare. Optimus felt the stasis cuffs unlock again, and he rubbed his wrist joints briefly. Standing still for a moment at the entrance to the room, he hesitated before walking forwards. Better comply than have Starscream throw a fit again. There was a loud slam as the door shut and automatically locked, and Optimus flinched.  
  
Alone. He could't decipher if that was a good or a bad thing. At least he could think in peace and solitude without that irritating Seeker nagging at him every fragging nanoklik. Optimus released a long, built up ex-vent through his nasal passages. He looked around the room, it was tidy, clean, overall just nice. _Too nice._ Lots of odd things happening in just one cycle, it left him completely confused and utterly exhausted.  
  
The only thing his optics could focus on was the giant berth across the room. His mind wanted to stay awake, to take in his surroundings, to calm down and think about what he was going to do, but his body refused. After waking up extra early for a patrol, then going on a mission, then being crushed with rocks then confronted by the Decepticon Warlord himself. Optimus wished it was all a fragged up dream.   
  
But no, this was all real. Optimus flopped down on the berth, letting out a small groan. It was so plush, too damn comfortable not to be suspicious. Why didn't they lock him back up in the prison cell? What would await for him tomorrow? At the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care enough to continue thinking. The soft surface practically absorbed Optimus' fatigue, and within nanokliks, he fell into recharge.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year ya'll. 
> 
> I hope 2017 goes well for everyone.


	4. The lost Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the Autobots, things are getting tense while discussing the absence of Optimus.

  
"He's waking up, Doc." Bulkhead's voice interrupted the silence Ratchet was working in. Had it been anything else thing the wrecker commented, Ratchet would've greeted him back with a snappy attitude, and insist he required complete silence to  properly concentrate. This Autobot Elite ship Ultra Magnus and the few accompanying him had was extravagant and all, but it lacked a substantial amount of medical supplies, so Ratchet had to improvise while patching up Bee's chest wound.  
  
It was bad, though it could've been worse. The little scout endured through much more surprisingly enough, a strong warrior in the making without a doubt. The moment Bulkhead returned his injured yellow friend to the ship that soon took flight, Ratchet had started fixing him up to the best of his abilities. Though, Bee did go into a stasis that lasted nearly a cycle and a half.  
  
That was, until now.  
  
Ratchet immediately turned around when Bulkhead notified him of the scouts awakening. He quickly made his way over to the med berth Bee lay upon, hooked up to a tube that slowly replenished his lost energon, and a machine monitoring his sparkrate. The yellow bots' frame twitched, gears whirring to life and big blue optics steadily onlined, zooming back into focus on his large green friend.  
  
"Glad to see ya awake buddy!" Bulkhead bellowed excitedly, wrapping his large arms around the scout in a tight hug.  
  
"Hey hey!" Ratchet grumbled. "Careful Bulkhead, he's going to need a slower recovery than normal, that blast was too close to his spark."   
  
"Right, sorry Doc." He chuckled, giving Bee a smile before stepping back and allowing him space.  
  
Bumblebee made an amused noise and sat up shakily, kicking his legs around to the edge of the berth as he prepared to stand up. Ratchet gently placed a servo on his shoulder, shaking his head slowly as the muscle car frowned in protest.  
  
"Woah there, slow down, you need to rest more, Bee. I'll tell the others you're alright." The medic stated, doing a quick scan of the yellow mech. "Energon supply refilled, wound mended properly, circuity repaired. You will be back on your feet and in the field soon enough."   
  
Bee didn't look impressed, he obviously wanted to move, to run, to drive, to fight. Young bots were always on the go, never considering taking the proper time to heal. Ratchet let out a long ex-vent, walking back over to his supplies and continued organizing again. He paused however when he noticed Bumblebee looking around a few times, turning to Bulkhead to beep in question.  
  
Ratchet didn't even need to think, he was wondering where Optimus was. The Prime was normally alongside them, especially when a teammate has been injured. Ratchet made optic-contact with Bulkhead from across the room, and the visible sorrow in the wreckers optics was enough to have his spark twist in his chassis. Dropping his tools carefully, Ratchet walked slowly over to the two again, forcing his voice to not crack.  
  
"Bumblebee. Optimus is...not with us." He spoke in a low tone, assuring the scout would understand he was indeed serious.  
  
The yellow sports cars' optics widened, and he looked between Bulkhead and Ratchet a few times, beeping loudly in distress. Ratchet tried to keep his composure, he calmly instructed Bee to sit back down, but the young mech wasn't having any of it.   
  
"He's not dead, Bee." Bulkhead chipped in quickly.  
  
_Not that we know of._  
  
"After Bulkhead help rescue you and bring you back to the ship...we took emergency flight." Ratchet explained, watching Bumblebees' features twist in confusion though he kept listening.  
  
"The 'Cons had brought reinforcements, Sentinel told me to bring you back to the ship and he'd help get Optimus out of that rockslide that he was trapped underneath." Bulkhead began, his head shaking slowly. "But when he got back.. no Boss bot."  
  
Bumblebees digits curled into fists, and he expelled a series of enraged noises, though his optics were filled with only grief. Ratchet quickly looked away, the twisted feeling in his spark was too much, and seeing Bee's anguish only worsened the sensation.  
  
"Bumblebee, please quiet down. We all feel the same way but right now we can't do anything about it." The last part of the sentence put a rock in Ratchets tanks.  
  
"Wait Bee! Where ya goin?" Bulkhead yelled.  
  
Ratchet quickly turned around to see the scout storming out of the room and down the hallway. He exchanged a look with Bulkhead, and both mechs quickly raced after Bee. They chased him through the main corridors to turn a corner into the ships command space, bursting into the room by kicking the door in with one of his pedes. Ultra Magnus sat at the main controls while Sentinel stood next to him.  
  
The two mechs turned, Sentinels face frowned up in what appeared to be disgust as he stepped forwards. "What is the meaning of this? Don't you fools understand we are working! What gives you the right to rudely barge in here like this? What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"Our Boss bot, that's what!" Bulkhead shouted, returning the mechs frown with a glare.  
  
Bumblebee beeped in agreement, standing next to his friend.  
  
"At ease, Sentinel." Ultra Magnus ordered, standing up from his seat and stepping in front of the smaller blue mech who continued scowl at the other three Autobots. His bright blue gaze narrowed, looking across the three with a blank expression. "Aside from the uncouth entrance, I will grant you an explanation."   
  
Neither Bulkhead or Bumblebee look convinced.  
  
"We were shot on the left flank of the ship during departure from the mission, it has greatly damaged one of our main power sources. An immediate landing needed to happen, lest we burn through our remaining energon stores and risk blowing up in the atmosphere from the leak. Thus, forcing us to temporarily shift to hyper speed, allowing us to get far enough from the Decepticons'- who fortunately enough didn't peruse- to land on this here empty planet until further notice. It would seem in the process, while I was occupying control of the ship unaware, one of our own had tragically.. fallen."   
  
Ratchet fumed with anger, how could this mech be so composed while his dearest friend was either offlined or at the mercy of those wretched Decepticons. Sure he was a Magnus and all, but even High Ranking Autobots had feelings, and if Ratchet could recollect, Optimus and Ultra Magnus weren't on bad terms.  
  
"Gergh, fallen?" Bulkhead frowned. "He was _left!_ Optimus would **_never_** leave one of us behind! It's all that big-chinned pile of tins fault for abandoning him!"   
  
"I followed strict orders, like you should have and the ship might've sustained less damage you insubordinate glitch!" Sentinel snapped back.  
  
"You would leave behind an Autobot comrade to follow  _instructions?_   What separates you from the Decepticons then!" Ratchet fumed.   
  
"He was buried underneath a fragging cliff! I did what I could, but he had no chance and there was no time to dig him out with those pit spawned 'Cons coming!" Sentinel said, his voice cracking.  
  
" _Did what you could? No chance?_  " Bulkhead repeated. "What a load of slag! It takes a lot more than some rocks to snuff out Boss' bots spark and everyone knows it. Admit it Sentinel, you're jealous of him!" He sneered, pounding his fists together.  
  
"Ever since we joined up with you guys, you've been nothing but a nag to Optimus. Who's to say you didn't _purposely_ leave him for your own reasons?" Ratchet glared, his optics narrowing in on Sentinels. It was faint, but he saw a flash of some emotion he couldn't quite describe in the blue bots stare.  
  
"Are you accusing me of attempted murder?" Sentinel grumbled deeply. "The only _**murderer**_ is your precious leader, Optimus-"  
  
_"Enough!"_ Ultra Magnus' raucous, authoritarian tone overpowered everyone's yelling. The large mech briefly raised one of his arms, slamming down the Magnus Hammer on the floor with a clamorous thudding noise. The entire room seemingly shook, floor shuttering underneath their pedes as minuscule beams of bright blue lightning sparked around the hammers base and top, temporarily fluctuating the electricity in the vicinity.  
  
Forthwith, every Autobot silenced themselves at the sudden command. Sentinels posture straightened, and he crossed his arms behind his back. Bumblebee took a couple steps back, and Bulkhead turned his helm away from the two Superiors. Ratchet could only continue to glare at Sentinel, his lip curled slightly in a distrustful expression.   
  
"We shall discuss the details regarding Optimus Primes' situation later, as for right now there are other top priorities. We must maintain the cloak we have on our ship to keep the Decepticons from possibly locating us, which is becoming increasingly difficult with the damaged flank and severe loss of energon. Repairs must be immediate, which requires everyone's participation." Ultra Magnus' optics flicked to Bumblebee, and he continued.   
  
"Which means you, return to the medical bay and recover more before assisting us with damage repairs, we needn't cause any more unnecessary injuries. To bot or ship. You are all dismissed."   
  
Ratchet glanced at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, sighing heavily before nodding. "Yes... sir." He could hardly get the last word out without spitting.  
  
_**~~~**_  
  
Back in the medical quarters, it was a deafening silence. Earlier, Ratchet might've enjoyed such a quietness, but now, it weighed him down to the point where he didn't feel like doing anything at all. His spark ached, along with Bumblebee and Bulkheads, it was written all over their faces. Had he been on the battlefield earlier, he wouldn't have left Optimus even if Unicron himself was there.  
  
The Prime deserved better, he was too good of a mech to be left for scrap so simply and bypassed with a petty argument. Who knows what the mech was enduring, or was going to in the future. All the times he risked his tailpipe to assist anyone in need, his fate could not be left in the hands of the Decepticons, they were not worthy of keeping captive such a brave and noble mech, a true friend.   
  
Bumblebee beeped quietly, and Ratchet ex-vented slowly in agreement. "I know Bee, I hope so too." He mumbled, peering out the small window nearby, optics focusing on the many stars and planets encompassed by the purplish, bluish-black array of space.  
  
_"Oh Primus, please be alive Optimus. We need you."_


	5. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is summoned by Megatron.

  
He was comfortable. _Too_ comfortable. Such a feeling was quite unusual for Optimus, thus snapped him out of recharge in the blink of an optic. Despite the abrupt awakening, he found himself quite relaxed and feeling much better as apposed to the previous cycle. A good nights rest is apparently what Optimus needed. Though it may have improved his overall physical state, his processor was still a whirlpool of emotions.   
  
Optimus nearly had to remind himself he was a Decepticon prisoner trapped on a giant warship. The quarters Megatron provided for him appeared to be something that belonged a higher class, way too luxurious for that of a prisoner or captive to reside in. Though that could only leave one conclusion, Megatron didn't _think_ of him as a prisoner. Starscream sure did, and he made that pretty fragging clear.  
  
Lifting a servo gently to his own face, Optimus' digits trailed down the deep scratch the Seeker left behind, touching the dried up energon on his cheek and frowned. That maniac. He quickly got out of the oversized berth, feeling weird for using it in the first place anyway. Optimus began snooping around the room cautiously, it was spacious oddly enough, but still confined. He was still trapped in here.  
  
No windows, no monitors, _nothing_ to use to his advantage to hopefully escape soon. He automatically assumed there was a camera somewhere, Megatron would obviously put up surveillance on him, but he couldn't see one. The thought of the Warlord potentially watching him recharge made his plating crawl, and Optimus glared at each wall carefully to try to pinpoint where it would be hidden. In the midst of his observation, a loud clank startled him.  
  
That was the moment Optimus realized his weapons system was disabled, probably when the Decepticons first captured him and he woke up in that dreadful cell. Even if they weren't, it's not as if he could defeat a slag load of 'Cons including Megatron himself, take over the entire warship, and find his way back to his Autobot comrades with no help or plan whatsoever. One could only dream.  
  
The noise that had broke his concentration happened to be the door swinging open and smashing against the wall, Starscream himself in the entrance. Unlike yesterday, Soundwave was not trailing behind the Seeker this time. The expression Starscream currently upheld told it all, he didn't want to be here. Be near him. Optimus could say likewise, proof being the scratch down the side of his face.  
  
"Hurry up Autobot, Megatron has requested your presence." Starscream growled, spitting the word Autobot as if it was a disgusting taste on his glossa.  
  
Optimus in-vented heavily, he got it through his processor by now that the Seeker would most likely never properly address him, so he didn't bother trying to correct him for a third time. Part of him was glad to get out of the room, the other part of Optimus wanted to stay for the sole purpose of avoiding Megatron. The Warlord had his chance to offline him, to finally put an end to his ultimate rival.  
  
Yet he didn't. What did he want? Information? Optimus would never talk, he'd rather be killed than assist Megatron on gaining an advantage towards the Autobots. Starscream's yelling voice broke his thoughts, screechy and high pitched in tone. The sheer sound made Optimus involuntarily cringe, and his shoulder plating nearly rose up to his antennae.   
  
"Wake up you daydreaming malfunction!" Starscream hissed, "I haven't got all cycle!"  
  
Optimus rolled his optics as a response and followed Starscream without argument. He was mildly surprised the stasis cuffs weren't used this time, but didn't comment on it. He didn't want the Seeker getting any ideas. Optimus found himself walking slower and slower, holding off long as he could in avoidance to talk to Megatron. Though it seemed they reached the Warlords' quarters in no time at all.  
  
Starscream opened the door, and Optimus briefly paused before entering, attempting to calm his spark that had begun racing. Megatrons private quarters were dark, very dark. It was quite mysterious, he could hear his pedesteps echoing in the room he could only guess was extremely large. Optimus noticed it was only _**his**_ pedesteps. He stopped, turning his helm to see Starscream's wings disappear out the door before it slammed shut, leaving him alone.  
  
_Alone with Megatron._ He was unarmed, unable to communicate, nowhere near backup, and in the Decepticon Warlords' private quarters by himself. Oh Primus, this was going to be the start of a very horrible cycle. Optimus refocused his optics multiple times, adjusting to the weird, eerily dim lighting the room had. He zoomed in and out, trying to make out the objects and furniture and froze once he heard a voice.  
  
"Welcome, Optimus. So glad you could make it." Megatron announced from somewhere across the room.  
  
As if he had a fragging choice. Though his vocals deemed sincere, Optimus knew Megatron all too well to know the mech was being sarcastic.   
  
"So glad you invited." Optimus retorted, allowing the extreme sarcasm to seep through every word he spoke.  
  
He heard Megatron make a noise, and couldn't figure out if it was a snort of amusement or a grumble of irritation. Optimus decided not to push it, a little sarcasm might see to his spark getting snuffed sooner than later, if that already wasn't the plan now.  
  
"Don't be shy, come here, let us properly converse." Megatron invited in an all too calm voice.  
  
_Converse?_ That's the last thing Megatron normally wanted to do. Usually there was a blaster being pointed at his face, or those clawed servos that have taken the lives of countless beating dents into his frame whenever he was in the Warlords presence. Now he was offering to speak? This definitely had to be an interrogation of some sorts. Optimus clenched his dentas to the point where his jaw began aching.  
  
Straightening his posture, Optimus walked forwards to where it sounded like Megatrons' voice was coming from. He kept his movements stiff and programmed-like, helm held high in a fake display of confidence while keeping his EM field as close to his own frame as possible. With his lack of talking, Megatron would no doubt try to read his emotions, and Optimus snapped his battlemask over his features.  
  
He approached a table, making out the giant silhouette of Megatron sitting down on an equally giant chair. A throne for a Warlord, how fitting. The mechs bright crimson optics flicked in his direction, and Optimus held his gaze, as unnerving as it was.  
  
"Have a seat." Megatron offered, well-demanded.  
  
Suppressing the urge to groan, Optimus walked forwards and hesitantly sat in the seat directly across from Megatron. He broke the Warlords' stare only to peer at a couple cubes of energon laying on the middle of the surface. He had forgotten the last time he refueled, and quickly averted his gaze to keep his near empty tanks from distracting him.  
  
"Go ahead, I brought them for you." Megatron said, his voice still in that weird calm tone Optimus was not at all used to.  
  
What? He sure as pit wasn't about to drink those. It would be showing his hunger, revealing weakness. Looking diminutive in front of Megatron is the last thing Optimus wanted to do right now, especially when the mech was being unpredictable. It could be a trap, Pit, this entire meeting could be a trap of some sort. There had to be something specific Megatron wanted, there just had to be.  
  
There's no other reason for the Warlord to spare his life, provide him with medical care, then put him in a room that could qualify as high class when he was supposed to be a _prisoner_ upon this warship. Before Optimus could finish figuring things out in his processor, Megatron surprised him for a second time.   
  
"You're looking quite rejuvenated, Optimus. I take it Knock Out worked exceptionally."   
  
Now Optimus was utterly confused. Megatron wasn't interrogating him, threatening him, or anything at all. He couldn't read the Warlords' facial expression or movements, and that made it all the more uncomfortable. He wanted to question him, to see why he kept him alive, why he was here, what he wanted, what he planned for the future. This tranquil demeanor made it impossible for him to even get a hint.  
  
Optimus was beginning to miss the old harsh and aggravated Megatron. This side of him was very... _odd._ As crazy as it sounded, he would rather have the Decepticons' canon blasters pointed at his helm rather than have his optics tear him apart from the inside out, unblinking and unreadable. Optimus squirmed in his chair, realizing he hadn't spoken anything in response.   
  
"Yes.." Optimus trailed off, unsure of exactly what else to reply to that statement, so he tried questioning instead. "What am I doing here?"  
  
Megatrons optics seemingly lit up with interest. "An excellent question." He began, examining his talons nonchalantly. "Tell me, Optimus, what have your fellow Autobot comrades done for you?"  
  
Optimus frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You have prevailed in assisting them countless times to not completely lose the war, so many times that I myself can say they would've never survived had you not been there. And what do they do? Leave you behind to die." Megatrons intense stare was now redirected at his own optics.  
  
Blinking harshly in substitute to physically flinching, Optimus was taken aback by the sudden ferocity in Megatrons voice and gaze. In a little place in the back of his mind, he wanted to agree with Megatron. He wanted to tell him he was indeed right, that little bitter feeling somewhere in his tanks twisted at the Warlords words, but he would not let it get the better of him, that's what separated him from the 'Cons.  
  
"I do not expect a reward, it is my duty." Optimus replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Reward? Duty?" Megatron repeated, recalibrating his frame from the slouched position in his chair to sit properly and lean forwards. "It is not your _duty_ to serve those ungrateful bots. Respect should not be a _reward_. It shows what lack of it they have for you by leaving you in the dirt!"  
  
Dumbfounded, all Optimus could do was sit there stiffly with his mouth open. Luckily the mask hid his expression, but he found himself unable to process words to reply to Megatrons' yelling. It was worse than Starscream, not by the pitch, but by the sheer sincerity in the Warlords optics and tone with each word he spoke. His spark skipped a beat when Megatrons servos slammed against the table as he leaned in even further, almost out of his seat.  
  
"Open your optics, Prime. This all happened for a reason, you deserve so much better than you have. I offer you just that, and look where you ended up."  
  
"You want me to join the Decepticons?" Optimus said in disbelief.  
  
"I believe it is time for a change. Here you would be properly appreciated, as my Second in Command. We both know Starscream and his ways, he is not suitable for such a rank. But you, Optimus are." Megatron's optics narrowed as he spoke as he mentioned the Seeker.  
  
Optimus couldn't believe his audial receptors. "You know that can never happen Megatron. We are rivals of eons, and me joining the Decepticons is utterly preposterous."  
  
"I never intended to rival you from the start, Orion." Megatron began, the anger diminishing from his voice as he moved his servos. "It is just difficult seeing so much potential being disregarded by a bunch of unappreciative glitches you call ally's. You would be a worthy mech to have alongside."  
  
Optimus blinked at the dents on the table where the Warlord slammed his fists before returning his stare back on the mechs faceplates. His spark twisted at his old name being said aloud, and there was some unknown emotion building up in his tanks. He didn't know what to say, or do in that moment, all Optimus could do was avoid Megatrons gaze and fiddle his digits.  
  
"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to think."   
  
And that was Megatrons alternative way of saying - _'Either way you're stuck with me.'_


	6. Inside Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, my laptop is finally fixed I'm happy as ever. That was a terrible some amount of months without my laptop that I hope never happens again. Apologizing to all of you for the interruption in my works because of this, like damn, but hey it's over now.
> 
> It'll take a minute for me to get back in the habit of writing on the regular now, but it shouldn't be too bad, updates will be constant soon enough. I missed my stories and everyone who reads them. Thank you to all who still follow despite my shenanigans. I think this is the 2nd time my laptop broke and I went away for a while, is it not? Lol, whoops. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy.

  
It is a tense atmosphere around the Autobot ship. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all obviously wanted to address the situation regarding Optimus, yet none of them wanted to deal with the frustration of confronting Sentinel and his big mouth, or the slight fear of Ultra Magnus and his big hammer. The following cycle he did some scans on the young yellow warrior, assuring he was healing properly and gave the OK for the bot to do some strengthening exercises with Bulkhead.  
  
"It's just not fair." Bulkhead grumbled, lightly tossing the large metal ball across the room.  
  
Bumblebee caught it, doing a few pump lifts with it before throwing it back to Bulkhead while beeping in agreement.  
  
"It's like those slaggers don't even care. Optimus is more important than a repair on any ship." He fumed, continuing the exercise for Bee.  
  
"We need the ship repaired to even have a chance at getting Optimus back, Bulkhead." Ratchet cut in with a sigh.  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish we could do more to help other than this." Bulkhead muttered. "Ultra Magnus didn't even want to finish the conversation let alone try to think of something else we could do to help."  
  
"He's just..." Ratchet tried to come up with any reason that sounded logical enough to defend, but only ended up shaking his helm in silence.   
  
"Stuck up. Non-appreciative. Arrogant. Fragger!" Bulkhead roared, hurling the ball on accident as apposed to the light toss he was supposed to be doing.  
  
Caught off guard by the sudden increase in power, Bumblebee was struck with the metal ball while trying to catch it, the momentum causing his body to skid across the floor all the way until his back struts collided with the wall behind him.   
  
"Bulkhead!" Ratchet snapped, rushing over to their little yellow companion who looked mildly shocked.  
  
The wreckers shoulders sank and his face grew apologetic. "Oh..sorry Bee. I didn't mean to do that."   
  
Bumblebee quickly forgave his friend, waving it off and stood up. After another scan, convinced Bee was alright Ratchet sighed again. "Be careful. We don't want either of you getting hurt again, that would just cause more delay. A delay we don't need."   
  
  
**__________**  
  
Sentinel double, triple, and quadruple checked to assure he wasn't being followed or surveyed before finally making his way down to the ships hidden corridors and entering a dark storage unit. Ultra Magnus was on patrol, even though the planet was presumed completely empty and lifeless, the old mech still insisted doing a small scan of the perimeter with his own optics to bare witness of such assumptions.  
  
Which left the three irritating glitch heads tending to Bumblebee and mourning the absence of their precious Prime. Sentinel closed the door behind him, activating a hidden comn-line which would take even the most precise hacking experts a good amount of time to potentially eavesdrop and gather intel. There was some small static sounding on the frequency until the familiar, rough voice answered.  
  
_:: Ah Sentinel it's been a while, I was beginning to think I was forgotten. ::_  
  
_:: Indeed Megatron. However, blame Mr.Hammer and his tin-headed glitches. I presume the plan is still in motion? ::_  
  
_:: Oh but of course. Have you properly dismantled the main flight interior of the damaged side, in accommodation to the attack just as Starscream showed you? ::_  
  
_:: Yes, no amount of repairs should have it up and running, especially with the limited energy along with supplies we have here. Afterwards you will follow through, thirty solar cycles as planned. ::_  
  
_:: Mmm, thirty was it? Now that's hardly enough time to have fun with my new guest. ::_ Megatron let out a dark chuckle and continued before Sentinel could utter a response.  
_:: Thirty it is. Have an update prepared in fifteen. ::_  
  
The call ended, and Sentinel exited the storage unit, grabbing a case of energon cubes as he headed back up to greet Ultra Magnus when he returned from patrol. Thirty more days dealing with these buffoons, he could hardly wait. Straightening his posture and returning back to his suck-up demeanor, the mech caught Ultra Magnus just as he appeared through the door.  
  
"Energon cube, sir?"   
  
"Yes, thank you Sentinel."   
  
Besides.  
  
Thirty cycles here couldn't _possibly_ be as bad as thirty cycles stuck at the mercy of Megatron.  
  
"No problem." Sentinel grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for fics always pop in my head when I accidentally fall asleep in the evening then wake up late at night and forget what dimension I'm in.
> 
> I will try my very hardest to keep about 2 week max window update time with this fic. No absolute promises though, sometimes school/sports take over, sometimes I just get lazy, sometimes they'll be updated earlier.
> 
> Nvm don't listen to me at all, I'm un-consistent asf


End file.
